Gideon's Secret
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: Mabel and Dipper always knew Gideon was different but what happens when they figure out his deepest darkest secret? The story is much better then it sounds, I promise. UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Gideon Gleeful has been keeping quiet in the strange town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Since he has been so good on not seeking revenge on the Pines family, Mabel decides to see what he is up to, even if it means harming herself in the process.

Mabel is talking to her brother, Dipper, about how they haven't seen the freaky child whose hair is bigger then his head.

"Wait, so have you seen Gideon lately?" Mabel asks

Dipper falls down in shock.

"Mabel... Why did you just mention his name?! Welp, now we're screwed, he is probably listening in on us right now."

Mabel replies "What are you talking about, Dipper?! He wouldn't be able to unless he was in the same room as us. He's just some 9 year old wannabe who will never be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mabel."

Meanwhile back at Gideon's house, he placed secret cameras all around the Mystery Shack when nobody was listening.

"Dipper, Mabel, I am ashamed of you! I'm not just some 9 year old wannabe, I'm almost 10!"

He sighs "Well, I was gonna go visit my sugar muffin but now I realized she still doesn't love me!" He takes off his disguise.

He takes off his 'hair' to reveal a second head that's been hidden so long he forgot it was there.

he looks in the mirror and screams in terror before realizing something "Oh, it's just me, phew!

"Father, I want something to eat!" He screams to his adoptive father who does many things for him in fear of getting destroyed by him.

His father brings him a rice cake.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Gideon screams

"Alright, I'm sorry, son! I'll get ya something else!"

Gideon looks straight into his eyes "It's too late for that."

He holds out his hand towards his father and begins to freeze him.

"We can.. work.. this... out... son... Please... sto-" That's all that would come out before he was frozen to a solid block of ice.

His mother, who never approved of having an alien son, ran as quick as she could away from the house.

Right then, Dipper and Mabel were heading towards his house when they see his mother running as quick as she can.

As they pass her, Mabel says to Dipper "I wonder what that was all about."

"She's Gideon's mom, there are many reasons she could be running." He replies

They approach Gideon's house and just walk inside to see what was going on.

When they first enter, all they see is some two-headed alien shaped like Gideon and the father frozen into a solid block of ice.

Mabel screams in terror while Dipper remains calm

"Well, this is Gravity Falls.. I knew something like this would happen." Dipper says.

He then sees an unconscious Mabel being dragged away by the alien freakshow.

"Well, this right here just pretty much sums everything up. I'll be back, Mabel."

He then goes back to the Shack to see if there's anything about aliens in his book.

Dipper is not the least bit surprised that Stan didn't even question Mabel's absence.

**Please review if you think I should continue :O**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper is up in his room still reading from his book, trying to find something about aliens in it.

"Ugh, how come there isn't a single thing about aliens in here?! It's got everything else!"

All of the events of earlier finally begin to sink into his brain.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I forgot Mabel! Oh my gosh, I hope I'm not too late!"

He slams down his book and runs down the stairs immediately.

Before he gets a chance to get out the door, Dipper gets stopped by Stan.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" Stan asks him.

Dipper starts talking quickly "I gotta go get Mabel! We went to go see why Gideon hasn't been around lately and well, turns out he's an alien and he took Mabel."

"Yeah, sure. Just another excuse to get out of work. I've got Mabel right here."

Stan pulls the Mabel Look-Alike from behind him.

The Mabel Look-Alike cries out "Help me papa!"

Stan continues "Isn't that cute? She's calling me papa now!"

"That is not Mabel in any way, shape, or form." Dipper replies bluntly.

"How isn't it?! Besides, you're not going anywhere. Your new wolf suit just came in."

Dipper slaps his face.

"Grunkle Stan, you've gotta be kidding me."

Stan replies "Well, I'm not. Now go get the wolf suit on! I've got customers to trick!"

Dipper sighs and goes into the bathroom to get the costume on.

"Why can't he believe me?! It's not like I've lied to him before!"

He pauses for a moment, rethinking all the stuff he's done all summer.

"Alright, nevermind. He's got reasons not to believe me."

Stan yells from the Mystery Shack "Dipper! What's taking you so long, kid?! Folks will be here any minute!"

"Sorry Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yells back

He pauses for a split second.

"Yeah, no, not really. I could be using my time more wisely rather then being a 'werewolf'. I could be saving my sister right now!"

Dipper punches the wall, not leaving even the tiniest dent.

"THAT'S FOR YOU STAN!" Dipper yells out in anger.

Stan walks into the bathroom after hearing this.

"Huh? What's for me, kid?!"

Dipper nervously responds "Uh, this steak!"

Dipper pulls out a piece of steak from nowhere.

"Oh, thanks kid! This will be much better than that brown stuff people like to call canned meat."

Stan walks out of the bathroom.

"I got it from out of the toilet." Dipper whispers quite loudly

Stan comes back in.

"Huh? What was that?" Stan asks

'Oh, nothing."

Stan walks out of the bathroom again.

"Eat toilet meat, old man!"

Stan storms back in.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Dipper replies "Is no an acceptable answer?"

"Uh, whatever kid."

Stan leaves again for Dipper to put on his werewolf costume.

Dipper comes out of the bathroom in his werewolf costume.

"Grunkle Stan, this is degrading."

Stan replies "Oh come on, Dipper. Don't be such a wimp."

Dipper sighs and goes to where he is going to be displayed for all eyes to see.

Some customers begin to pour into the Mystery Shack.

Stan decides to approach the familiar customers.

"Come one, come all to see the amazing werewolf! Only 5 bucks per glimpse!"

The customers start blurting out random things

"Come on! You showed us this last time!"

"Get something different! It's always the same!"

They then start throwing tomatoes that came out of nowhere at Dipper.

Dipper then yells "Come on, Grunkle Stan! Get them to stop!"

Stan looks at the customers

"Got any glass? If so this little guy right here will scream in agony if you throw it at him!"

Stan takes out a shard of glass

"Here! Try it, it's fun!"

Stan throws the shard of glass at Dipper.

"Ow! Is it your goal in life to incorporate pain into my life?"

Stan laughs "Isn't the little guy hilarious?"

Dipper flips out

"Little? Little?! YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME LITTLE? THE FIRST FEW TIMES IT WAS OKAY BUT NOW I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT! PLEASE JUST STOP WRECKING MY LIFE!"

Stan responds in a childish voice "Whoa! Somebody needs a nap doesn't he?"

"GRUNKLE STAN, STOP IT! I'M 12 YEARS OLD, NOT 2!"

"Come on everyone! Throw shards of glass at him to hear many howls of pain!"

Dipper gets even more frustrated now than ever.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I GOTTA GO RESCUE MY SISTER!"

The Mabel Look-Alike looks at Dipper right before he walks out the door.

"Please take me with you!" She says to him in a said voice.

Dipper looks at her "Now how can I reject that offer? Come along.."

They both exit the Mystery Shack together.

Dipper decides to start a conversation with the Mabel Look-alike

"So where are you going, um excuse me I didn't catch your name." He asks her

The little girl responds "My name's Megan and your name's Dipper?"

Dipper replies "Well, not really but I've been called Dipper so much that I forgot what my real name was.."

"Oh, that's sad. Anyways I have no idea where I'm going, can you help me?"

"Hang on, I have to rescue my sister and then I can help you find your family."

Megan replies "Thanks so much!"

They continue walking towards Gideon's house until they see it in the distance.

"Alright Megan, we're approaching this creepy kid's house so just wait outside while I try rescuing my sister."

Megan replies "Who's the creepy kid? And alright, I'll stay out here.."

"His name's Gideon, Gideon Gleeful."

Megan automatically pukes as she hears the name.

"He was in my class last year and man was he so disturbed. I mean, he hit on every girl in our class. Gross.."

"I know right? No kid should ever be that disturbing at 9 years old."

Dipper then realizes that they have been talking so long that they are right by Gideon's porch.

"Alright Megan, I'll be back in just a few minutes. This should be easy."

Dipper opens the door to see Gideon's second head sucking the brains out of Mabel.

Dipper passes out in shock of this.

He falls down backwards and falls down the stairs to crack his head open

Megan screams very loudly, mentally and emotionally scarred from the events she just saw occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel has suddenly awoken unable to see a single thing and freaking out when she realized she was unable to move.

"Dipper! DIPPER! HELP ME!" She screams, but not a single word comes out.

She thinks to herself "What is wrong with me?! I wasn't like this earlier!"

Mabel starts to cry her eyes out until she realizes that she could not cry out any tears.

Mabel starts thinking to herself again "What on earth happened to me?! Is there any point in living when I can't even enjoy my life anymore?!"

She then hears a door open and somebody walking in.

"Well, at least I can still hear.." She thinks to herself.

Gideon soon starts talking to his marshmella.

"Hey marshmella! How ya doing?! Oh wait, you probably can't even comprehend a single word I'm even saying considering I wiped that little brain of yours of all language comprehension."

There is a long pause because of the fact that Mabel cannot even make the slightest little peep.

Gideon continues "Oh and in case you were wonderin', I stripped you of your vocal cords! Ain't that excitin'?"

Yet another awkward silence begins to commence until the chubby cheeked, chicken loving, blonde-haired Elvis kid continues on.

"Well, this is getting exceptionally awkward even for me. Anyways, we gonna suck the brains out of your beautiful head" Gideon chuckles

Mabel begins to look incredibly fearful as chubby alien freakshow kid takes off his beautiful blonde wig to reveal his second head yet again.

"Oh don't ya worry one bit, my favorite little marshmella. It will only hurt for about an hour, which is until your beautiful little brain of yours is gone!"

Mabel des not know what is going on but she attempts to shriek in fear of what it might be, still coming out as nothing.

"It'll be mighty alright, sugar plum!" Gideon says, lying to her.

Gideon takes off his wig which reveals his second head.

Gideon's second head talks to him

"Alright, let's take the girl out of here and into the living room area."

Gideon replies "But won't she escape?"

"Oh, don't give me that. She is blind for crying out loud! Besides we sucked away her muscles."

"Oh, okay sounds good…" Gideon replies happily

Mabel feels herself getting untied and tries running away but her legs give out on her immediately.

"Oh, dang it! It was worth a try!" Mabel thinks to herself

Gideon yells at his second head "I told you she would try to get away!"

"Well geez, I am sorry I don't know what the dang girl would do! Now shut up, your just an extra head!" Gideon's second head yells

"WHAT? I'M THE SECOND HEAD?! OH NO I AIN'T, YOU ARE DEFINITELY HEAD NUMBER 2! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Alright Gideon, can we just keep this going? I wanna go out in the town and meet some chicks, you know.."

"Oh, so since when are you a lady's man, head number 2?" Gideon asks

"Hey, just because I'm hidden by that ridiculous mop that you like to call a wig, it doesn't mean I can't like the lady's too.."

"Uh, yeah it does. I don't need our secret to get out, it's already known to the mystery twins no thanks to you.." Gideon replies

"Alright, can we get this thing on the road?" Gideon's second head asks.

"Alright, fine." Gideon pouts.

The second head bites into Mabel's skull.

Mabel's tries screaming in reaction to this but it just shows her face looking in extreme pain..

Gideon yells "Perfect, perfect!"

They continue sucking out Mabel's brain until the door opens.

They look to see Dipper looking freaked out as he falls backwards and cracks his head open on the concrete.

There is a piercing scream as his head explodes.

Gideon yells "Yes! Everything is going according to plan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_The second head bites into Mabel's skull._**

**_Mabel's tries screaming in reaction to this but it just shows her face looking in extreme pain.._**

**_Gideon yells "Perfect, perfect!"_**

**_They continue sucking out Mabel's brain until the door opens._**

**_They look to see Dipper looking freaked out as he falls backwards and cracks his head open on the concrete._**

**_There is a piercing scream as his head explodes._**

**_Gideon yells "Yes! Everything is going according to plan!"_**

Megan runs off to the Mystery Shack, incredibly freaked out and hyperventilating.

Stanford Pines is seen walking out of the Mystery Shack as Megan gets closer and closer to the Mystery Shack.

He soon sees the freaked out girl as she gets close enough for him to see her.

"Mabel? Is that you?!" Stan asks as the girl who looks eerily like Mabel gets right next to the Mystery Shack.

The girl is still way too freaked out to get out a single understandable word.

"Well? Are you going to talk while I'm still young and with money or are you just going to stand there until I'm dead?!"

The younger Mabel look-alike manages to get out a few words before she begins to hyperventilate again.

"Young?! How are YOU young?!"

Stan replies "Yeah, I'm just going to ignore that… Oh and by the way, stop making that weird noise. You're going to pop a lung or something.. I don't need to waste any more money on useless things like that."

Megan gets really angry and attempts to pull Stan to get him to follow her.

Her attempt doesn't even feel like a tiny little tug to Stan.

"Yeah I'm going to go inside, kid. You're welcome back inside if you stop making that weird sound." Stan says to who he thinks is his great niece as he opens the door to the Mystery Shack and walks in.

At that very second, Megan manages to stop herself from hyperventilating so she decides to try and get Stan's attention.

"Um, excuse me sir?" She manages to say in a very quiet voice

Stan just barely was able to hear that Megan talked.

"Uhhh, did you just call me sir?!" The old man asks

"Yes, I need to tell you something.." Megan shyly responds

Stan very quickly replies "Alright, who are you and what have you done with my great niece?!"

"That's what I've been telling you! I am not this 'Mabel' that you speak of! My name is Megan! Now why did you have to take me away from my brother and pop-pop? They're my family! And now I'm mentally and emotionally scarred for life!"

"Oh…. Um…. Don't sue me!"

Stan runs inside, grabs his cash register, and runs deep into the forest where he sees a small glimpse of something very disturbing at Gideon's house.

"Uhhhhh…. That better not be what I think that is.. There is no way I'm paying for a hospital bill.." Stan says to himself as he continues walking closer and closer to the disturbed scene.

"And… It's what I think it is.. Hmm… Maybe if I just leave him and his sister for dead, their parents won't notice." He stops talking for a minute to ponder this.

"Nah, that will never work. I'll get life in prison for sure. I'm still too young!"

Gideon walks out of his house with his second head completely uncovered.

Stan looks over at Gideon with a look of awe on his face.

"What do you want, Stanford?! Have you finally come to hand over the Mystery Shack to me?!" Gideon says like an excited preschooler.

"Oh, don't get your hope up kid… Or kids..? I'm really confused on the whole 2-headed Gideon thing… Care to fill me in?!"

Gideon's second head begins to open his mouth before Gideon slaps it.

"Ouch! What was that for, man? You're really putting out some mean vibes today.."

Stan replies in a confused tone of voice "Alright, what's with the hippie alien thing? This isn't the 1970's.. It's 2012.."

"Yeah just ignore that weird thing, Stanford.. He doesn't know how to act around others… That's why I keep him covered up.." Gideon replies

"And you know how to act around others? You're the most creepy thing I've ever encountered.. And that's saying something when you live here in Gravity Falls, Oregon.."

"Hey, don't judge. I have anxiety issues. Even the chef don't judge!" Gideon replies

"Yeah whatever.. I have to get to the stupid hospital 'cause SOMEBODY just had to crack his head open! I don't have the money for all this! I need it to be able to travel to the Cash Wheel studio next week!"

Gideon replies "Hey, at least you have a job that pays.. The only thing I get for the Tent of Telepathy is knowing that I entertained people. I do not like that. I want some of y'all's cash money.."

"No way are you getting your dirty little alien hands on it, little man… Or men…. I'm still not sure how to go about this…"

"Just give me some cash, Stanford! I'll pay you back!"

Gideon walks back onto his porch and whispers to himself "No I won't Stan, I won't be paying you back!"

"Well, I have a great nephew to take to the hospital and a great niece to find… Goodbye you little freak of nature…"

"Looking for your great niece, you say? Well come on inside, Stanford!"

"Um… Okay, I guess so…."

Stan follows Gideon back into the house where Mabel is see there, lying down with a blank stare.

"Alright, what the heck did you do to her? She normally doesn't just stare into the distant nothing…"

Gideon replies "Why, my good old pal up here sucked most of the brains right out of her!"

"WAIT, YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Oh, you heard me right. She's practically a mindless fool now! Maybe now she will willingly go out with me! It's going to be so great!"

"NO, NO IT WILL NOT BE SO GREAT! YOU'VE PRACTICALLY MADE HER INTO A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!" Stanford yells in complete anger.

"Yeah, my point exactly. She's now my mindless zombie!" Gideon says in a stalker-like voice.

"Yeah no, I'm taking them both home right now.. YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, GIDEON!"

Stan soon looks over at a jar with a strange object in it

"You have got to be kidding me… I know vocal cords when I see them…"

Gideon and the second head look at Stan with a weird look on their faces.

"JUST DON'T ASK HOW! JUST DROP THIS SUBJECT!"

Gideon replies "Yeah, whatever you say Stanford…"

**Alright that's all for today's chapter. Sorry there wasn't one last week.. I was sick :O**

**Anyways, please review and all that :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stan soon looks over at a jar with a strange object in it**

**"You have got to be kidding me… I know vocal cords when I see them…"**

**Gideon and the second head look at Stan with a weird look on their faces.**

**"JUST DON'T ASK HOW! JUST DROP THIS SUBJECT!"**

**Gideon replies "Yeah, whatever you say Stanford…"**

* * *

There's a short pause before Gideon continues to talk again

"Besides you were the one to start this conversation anyways, Stanford.."

Stan quickly replies "Yeah, I know! Just shut your mouth, you little freak of nature!"

"Freak of nature?! How dare you call me a freak of nature, Stanford Pines!" the 2-headed alien replies in anger

"Hmm… Well let's see now… You've got a second head for crying out loud! How could I not call you a freak of nature?! Now, I'm just going to grab my great niece and nephew and leave.. They're much more important than this, I guess… But no way will they ever be more important than my money!"

Gideon's second head responds "What's the matter with you, man?! Gideon, let's get out of here man.. This dude's putting out some really heavy vibes!"

"Yeah, well maybe my so called 'vibes' will send you the whole way back to where you're from.. The '70's!" Stan replies in a slightly angry tone.

"Whoa, that's harsh man..."

"It is? Well good! Maybe you'll act like a normal person! It's the 21st century for crying out loud!" Stan yells, mocking Gideon's Second Head.

They pause for a few seconds before Stan continues

"Alright, come on you two.. We're leaving.." Stan says to his great niece and nephew, forgetting that they were both close to dead.

"What's taking you guys so long?! I said that we're leaving!"

He happens to look off of the porch where he sees Dipper with his head cracked open and blood surprisingly still flowing out.

"Aw man, I better get you guys to the hospital! Turning 30 years old really gets to your brain…" Stan says to himself.

"Yeah you are certainly 30 alright, Stanford.. More like thirty times 3!" Gideon replies as he heard what Stan was saying to himself.

"Yeah, I've got more important things to handle right now rather than fighting with you, little man.."

As soon as he finishes saying that, Stan picks up a phone out of nowhere and calls the number '911' to tell them about Dipper and Mabel's current condition.

* * *

Stan is just standing there, anxiously waiting, as an ambulance suddenly pulls up .

"Well, it's about time… They could be dead for all I know!" Stan yells, talking to himself like a crazy old kook.

A paramedic walks out from the back of the ambulance as Stan proceeds to finish talking to himself.

"Alright, tell me what your prob-" The paramedic pauses in his tracks in complete and utter horror as he happens to look at Dipper's unconscious body.

"What?! He had an accident! Just do your job, for crying out loud! Unless you're a chicken…" Stan says in response to the paramedic's shocked face. "Come on now! You should have seen something like this before! Just help the kid out!"

The paramedic replies "Actually, no sir.. This is my first day on the job… I'm sorry for any inconvenience.."

"Come on now! Just do it before the kid dies!"

"Sheesh! I'm sorry… Now can you please explain to me what happened to him, sir? "

"Yeah… I'm going to be honest here and tell you I have no idea what happened here… I was just taking a nice run with my cash register.. You see, I hear it gives you more exercise by running with a slightly heavy object in your arms…" Stan says to the paramedic, twisting the truth.

"Yeah, that makes no sense at all.."

Stan replies "Really! It's what I was doing! I guess the kid fell down or something!"

"Yeah sure, we'll go with that.."

The paramedic goes to the other side of the ambulance to report something into his walkie talkie.

"Yeah, this old guy seems suspicious.. I'm suspecting that it's some sort of child abuse.."

"I never even hurt the kid! I love him!"

"He's acking all cray cray too. Maybe we should get him into the 'special' room as well…" The paramedic says as his face is really close to the walkie talkie.

"I do not need some 'special room'! I'm perfectly stable, believe me!"

The paramedic walks back over to Stan, who is slowly developing a mental breakdown due to the harsh words of the paramedic.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to take a look inside your house, sir. I'm the only one in this dang town who has enough mental capabilities to do this job.. Especially that Sheriff Blubs guy and Deputy Durland.. Heck, 2nd graders are more mature then them.. Shhh… Don't tell them I said that!"

"Hey! I still have mental stability! Besides, it's not my house anyways… Go right ahead.." Stan replies

On the inside, Stan is trying very hard to keep himself from mentally breaking down.

"Yeah, whatever you say.."

The paramedics walk in to see Mabel, lying on the floor whilst staring into the distant nothing with soulless eyes.

The paramedic walks right the heck out of there in horror.

"Alright, what's the heck is up with that girl?!" The paramedic asks Stan, still shocked from what he saw

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Stan replies, it is completely obvious that he is lying.

"Alright, it's really obvious that you know something.. Spit it out…"

Stan replies in a nervous tone of voice "Alright, fine! It was all Gideon Gleeful!" He sucked the brains out of the girl in there which scared my great nephew into falling backwards, thus cracking his head open.. Ugh, why is this so important anyways?! Just please save them both!"

"What… The…. Crap…. My mind is blown… But I know you're lying… Why would sweet little innocent Gideon ever do this?! He's only a kid!" The Paramedic replies in shock and disbelief

"Gideon is not who he seems… Let us just leave it at that…"

"Yeah sure, we'll leave it at that.."

The paramedic goes to the front of the ambulance to talk on his walkie talkie

"Yeah, somebody call child services.." He whispers into the walkie talkie

The Paramedic proceeds to carry Mabel and Dipper into the back of the ambulance.

He also sees a strange object and proceeds to grab it before they drive off without Stan.

Stan walks home by himself that night, thinking about how they couldn't possibly believe him.

**Yay! The story is just getting good :D Tune in to see what happens next time on Gideon's Secret! And yes, I just discovered how to insert the horizontal line... I'm pathetic.. Also there shall be no chapter for this next week :O Also, if you're looking for a less disturbed Gideon backstory, I would suggest reading this one.. It's really good so far! s/9261330/1/Lil-Ol-Me**


	6. Random Update!

Hey Everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately D: But I have good news! First off, I am returning to writing coming next week, so it'll just be a few more days till all of these stories return! The other thing I have to say is that there is a new Face Book page for Gravity Falls Fanfics (Face Book is spaced to not be considered as spam) and it's created by none other than The Design Nerd and I. If you are interested just go to the following page!

www. face book Gravity Falls Fanfics

Just get rid of the spaces and you should be good to go! Some of the stuff featured on the page is personal reviews of some of our favorite stories and we will also post whenever any of our Gravity Falls stories are updated and we will also do that for some of our favorite stories as well. If you have any suggestions, just tell me or The Design Nerd!

Thank you! Also spread the word so that we can get more support!

~AwesomeJosh8596


	7. Just a question!

Hey everyone! I've been trying to get this story back up and running but I just cannot seem to figure out where I will be going with it D: So I have decided to ask you, the viewers, what you think should happen next.. Okay just tell me what you would like to see happen next!


	8. Chapter 6

"Oh man.." Dipper rubs his eyes. "Where on earth am I?!

He then touches his head and realizes that his trademark pine tree hat isn't there and that all his hair is gone.

"W-W-Where's my hat?! And why the heck is there not one single hair left on my head?! AND WHERE'S MABEL?! Last thing I remember is she got abducted by Gideon and his creepy little alien head hidden underneath that tower he calls hair!"

A nurse proceeds to walk into his room as he is freaking out.

"Uh Dipper, is it?" She asks. "You might want to look to your right.."

She points to Mabel who is in an obvious sleep-induced coma.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" the preteen asks the nurse.

"Well, it seems as if most of her brain is somehow gone.. Also, your great uncle handed us a jar containing her vocal cords?! I've never trusted Mr. Pines.." The nurse continues.

"Hey!" Dipper yells "Don't talk about my Grunkle Stan like that! Even if you had to, it didn't mean it was absolutely necessary to say it right in my face!"

"Alright kid, I'm sorry.." The nurse rudely replies.

"Yeah, I'm certain you are definitely sorry.." Dipper mutters underneath his breath.

"Yeah, whatever kid. Your parents will be up to see you two in just a few days..." The nurse replies.

"O-Our parents?! What about Grunkle Stan?! He's our caretaker for the summer!" Dipper yells.

"Not anymore, he's not. You're going home." The nurse rudely replied.

"Fine! Now could you please leave?!"

"Yeah, whatever.." The nurse mutters as she exits the hospital room.

Dipper turns toward his comatose sister and holds her hand "Looks like summer's over, Mabel. I didn't even think Gideon would even goes as far as to nearly kill us.. I couldn't believe he has a second head.. In retrospect it was extremely obvious."

Dipper sighs whenever he remembers Mabel is in a coma.

"And.. I'm talking to myself, maybe I am just going crazy and this will all just turn out to be a dream.."

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean Dipper and Mabel are in the hospital?!" Wendy asks Stan nervously.

"Gideon's an alien.. He turned out to suck out Mabel's brain almost entirely.. As for Dipper, he freaked out when he saw Mabel and fell backwards on the concrete and cracked his head open.. And I'm not allowed to see them because I supposedly abused them and nobody will believe me because that little freak is just so 'perfect'.." Stan shudders in disgust. "It's absolutely disgusting how Gideon's got the police wrapped around his finger.."

"Wait, wait, wait... Come again?! HE SUCKED OUT HER BRAIN?!" Wendy freaks.

"Well, it was technically his second head.. He thinks he's from the 1970's.." Stan replies.

"Can I please take off work to go see them?! This is freaky nuts!"

"Sure, what do I got to lose?!" Stan sighs.

"I'm sorry, Stan.. I can stay here and work if you'd like.." Wendy replies.

"Alright, who the heck are you and what have you done with Wendy?!" Stan asks.

"I was just trying to be considerate.." Wendy replies.

"No, you need to go see them." Stan sighs. "Could you do me a favor, Wendy?"

"Yeah?" Wendy asks.

"Tell the kids I said hi and I hope they get better soon and that I'm gonna miss them." Stan sadly tells the young teenager.

"Sure thing, Stan, sure thing."

* * *

**Oh man, I just had to write a new chapter of this story after last night's episode! I have no idea how to explain in words how exciting it was O_O This story is officially off hiatus! Yeah!**


End file.
